The basic questions studied in this Project are (1) What psychosocial problems do cancer patients develop at different stages of their illness? (2) How do patients cope (or fail to cope) with these problems, and in what ways are they vulnerable? Patients are selected from consecutive admissions to the hospital for solely physical reasons (i.e., non-psychiatric). Criteria are (a) First diagnosis at one of the following sites: cancer of the breast, lung, colon, malignant melanoma, and Hodgkin's Disease; (b) Over 18 years of age, willing and able to participate in monthly follow-up interviews over 6 months; (c) Prognosis of at least 3 months; (d) Permission of the attending physician. Special assessment methods have been developed to identify coping strategies, types of vulnerability, predominant concerns, and effectiveness of resolution. MMPI and Profile of Mood States (POMS) are also used but the principal method is a semi-structured interview which permits individualized evaluation and appropriate scaling of items for multivariate analysis. Suicide is seemingly an infrequent coping strategy or complication of cancer. Nevertheless, the index of vulnerability is a bimodal inventory of traits commonly found among patients subject to suicidal thoughts/behavior. All data are coded for analysis so that longitudinal trends and cross-patient comparison can be investigated.